Silver Bells
by scarlett2112
Summary: With the threat of having to close her family's generations old candy store weighing on her, Elena and her young daughter travel to the big city in hopes of making enough money to save the family business.


With her daughter's hand firmly in hers, Elena strolls down the sidewalk, smiling at the festive atmosphere and the sounds of Christmas. The wind whispers lightly as the snow falls like confetti on her wooly cap, making the day even more beautiful. She winks at Annie and blows out a wispy puff of breath, creating a plume of white.

Mindless of the snow, the sidewalks are filled with shoppers going in and out of stores, carrying brightly colored packages. She's not at all surprised by the merriment exhibited by the throngs of people. Her hometown knows how to do the holidays. As soon as they reach the school bus, Annie tugs on her mother's arm.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Elena stoops down to look at the little girl in the eyes.

"Can I go skating after school?" Annie asks with giddy anticipation.

"That sounds a like a good idea," her voice trails off when the bus pulls up, the metallic sound of its gears grinding to a halt. Standing up, she adds, "Okay, both your lunch and your project are in your backpack. And don't forget to tell Mrs. Mikaelson that I can help out with the Christmas party."

Annie nods, "Okay, mommy." She lifts a foot up onto the bus step, "Hello Liz."

"Good morning, Annie and you too Elena."

"Mommy's going to take me skating after school," the little girl is beaming as she looks at her mother.

"That sounds exciting," Liz winks at Elena.

"It is for her, me not so much," Elena chuckles then turns to her daughter, "I'll see you after school."

"Okay, mommy, I love you," comes from behind her as she climbs onto the bus.

"Love you too," Elena blows her a kiss then starts walking towards her parents' confectionary store. "Hello, Santa, Merry Christmas," she greets the man ringing a silver bell as she continues down the sidewalk, passing in front of all the stores decorated for the holidays.

Passing a life-sized animatronic reindeer, she runs her hand over his fur, her eyes snapping to the door when it opens. "Wow, Meredith, Christmas is here!" she says to the woman as she puts more decorations outside, admiring them before moving on.

"Hello Henry, Thank you and Merry Christmas," she smiles at the mailman and takes the stack of letters he hands her. Looking around at all the merriment, she sighs happily then enters Gilbert's Chocolate Shoppe.

"And I hear not even his own mother knows where he is. Which is not surprising, he's never tried to contact Elena, he's never even seen his own daughter. Listen Sheila, Elena just arrived so I'll let you go, talk to you soon," Miranda ends the call and sets the device on the countertop.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she gives her a quick hug. "That was just Sheila telling me how proud she is of Bonnie."

"I bet," Elena arches an eyebrow knowingly.

"She got the lead in a Christmas play," Miranda adds, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"I know - Isn't it fantastic?"

"It really is. I think that you ought to congratulate her, she'd love to hear from you."

"What?" Elena opens an official looking piece of mail, her mood crashing immediately when she sees it's a foreclosure notice.

"You should call her," Miranda repeats, looking at Elena curiously.

"Yeah, sure..." her voice trails off.

"Good, now if you'll hold down the fort, I going to make a quick trip to the store for some butter. I have spritz cookies to make," Miranda grabs her jacket and exits the store.

"Bye," Elena doesn't look up, all she can think about is how she'll ever come up with enough money to save their business.

* * *

Although her mind is heavy, Elena manages to keep a smile on her face when she picks Annie up after school. Together she and her mother take the little girl to the skating rink. It's decorated for the season with a big Christmas tree in the center illuminated with a all shades of the rainbow and surrounded by brightly colored fake presents wrapped in shiny paper and ribbons.

"She's a natural," Miranda claps, gushing excitedly about her granddaughter.

Pride fills Elena as she watches her little girl. "Oh mom, I wish dad could see her. She's so graceful, something she certainly didn't get from me," she releases a genuine laugh.

"You did alright," Miranda looks at Elena knowingly.

"Yeah, only when he held me up," Elena smiles at the nostalgic feelings that warm her insides.

The air turns heavy when Miranda takes her daughter's hand and asks, "So when are you going to tell me about the letter?"

"Tell you what?" Elena feigns ignorance.

"Tobias has been our friend and banker for years, he also sent one to me."

"Well, why didn't you tell me then?" she asks, locking eyes with her mom.

"For the same reason I guess," Miranda looks away.

"Mom, I know it seems hopeless but I've put a lot of thought into it. We can take out a loan."

Shaking her head back and forth, Miranda is adamant in the words that follow, "No, Elena, there comes a time to let go."

"Maybe - but this isn't it," she shakes her head back and forth.

"Listen to me, it's been six years since Matt left you here pregnant and alone, you haven't heard a word from that SOB since. It's well past time you started living your life with that little girl. And I'm not talking about staying in this one horse town and trying to keep the store afloat."

"Mom, I can't just up and leave, Annie's in school."

"Elena, she's a kindergartener," she pauses for effect, "she won't miss much."

"So you're just gonna stay here and run the store by yourself?"

"I don't want you to worry about the store or me, I'll be fine."

"Mom, we can just give up."

"I know how much your father meant to you. The store is his legacy but he would want you to embrace life, not hide from it."

Elena turns to the rink just in time to see her daughter do a spiral, "Annie," she gushes, clapping her hands.

"Did you see me, mommy?" the little girl skates over to where she's standing.

"I did, you're fantastic. But now it's time to go home and get warmed up."

Annie nods excitedly, changes into her shoes and leaves the rink with her mom holding one hand and her grandma the other.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, she picks up the phone to call Bonnie who answers on the third ring.

_"Elena, hi. I'm so glad you called." _

"Mom told me she talked to your grandma..."

_"She did and grams called me. I would love to have you and Annie stay with me. It'll be like old times." _

"Are you sure, Bonnie? I need to earn some extra cash, I can't - I won't let dad's store go without a fight."

_"The store I work at is hiring."_

"That's wonderful to hear. Give me your address, and we'll just take the bus?"

_"I'm so excited that you're coming to the city." _

"Me too. Oh and Bonnie, congratulations on your show, I can't wait to see it."

_"Awe, thanks, Elena. I'll see you soon. Bye." _

Elena clicks off the phone and after putting her glass in the sink, she sighs and walks down the hall to say goodnight to Annie.

* * *

Elena comes in her daughter's bedroom to tuck her in. Her walls are a pale pink, the curtains are white with pink polka dots. Sliding in bed beside Annie, she starts to read her a story and when she's done, she kisses her hair.

"Mommy, do you ever get sad?"

"About what?" Elena tilts her head and considers her question.

"About my daddy?"

"Sometimes I wonder where he is," Elena kisses the top of her head. "But I don't want you worrying about him and besides, how could I ever be sad when I have you?"

"I love you, mommy," Annie snuggles in closer.

"I love you too and I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" she sits up in bed with wide eyes.

"Christmas is only a few weeks away... How would you like to go away for a little while?"

"Where to?" she bobs her head excitedly.

"We're going to the city for a few weeks to visit Bonnie. I promise we'll be home in time for Christmas with grandma." Noticing Annie yawning, Elena tucks her in, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow but right now, you need to go to sleep."

"Okay," she yawns.

"Goodnight, Annie," Elena kisses her once more, turns on the nightlight and leaves the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Bye mom," Elena turns to hug her before getting on the bus. "When I get back, I'll have enough money to save the store."

"You just have a good time and don't concern yourself about the store. Dad would want you to be happy above all else," Miranda lets go to give Annie a hug too.

"The store makes me happy, saving his legacy will make me happy...," her voice trails off when the bus driver pushes the horn.

"Come on, sweetie," she blows a kiss to Miranda then she and Annie board the bus, take a seat, and wave till the older woman's no longer in sight.

* * *

When they arrive, Elena and Annie depart the bus and take a cab to the address Bonnie gave her. They walk up the stairs and see call buttons on the side just in front of the entrance, she lets Annie push the one labeled 340. When no one responds, she's about to have her push it again when the door opens.

"There you are!" Bonnie gives Elena a hug then lifts Annie into her arms, "Look at you! You're so big."

"Hi Bonnie."

"Come on in," they walk inside and then up three flights of stairs. "Alright here we are, home sweet home."

"I love it," Elena looks around, beaming at her best friend.

"And this place has a bathtub too, I love hot soaks with bath bombs."

"Where's your Christmas tree?" Annie looks around bewildered.

"I just haven't gotten around to it. Maybe you can help me find one?" Bonnie winks at her then Annie bobs her head excitedly.

"It's settled then," she starts and leads them into the bedroom.

"We're not taking yours are we?" Elena asks, setting their suitcase down.

"No, it's fine, there's a smaller bedroom off the living room. I'm going to stay in there while you're here. It's only a few weeks, Elena."

"I know but I hate to put you out like this."

"You're not, I'm thrilled to have you both. The best part is you'll get to see me in my new show. You are coming right?"

"Of course we're coming," Elena reassures her.

"Are you famous, Bonnie?" Annie looks at her in wonderment.

"Not yet," she brushes Annie's nose with her fingertip. "First thing tomorrow, I'm taking you to Salvatore's, the store I've been working at. They're always looking for seasonal help. You'll fit in just perfectly."

"Thank you Bonnie, so much."

"I have to run, rehearsal." She hands Elena a stack of menus to order some supper for her and Annie. "You two settle in, I'll be back later," Bonnie grabs her jacket and dashes out of the apartment.

* * *

The next morning with Elena holding one of Annie's hands and Bonnie the other, they walk into the department store. There's a huge tree on the corner of the building that reaches to nearly the top floor. The windows are full of animated puppets, all singing Christmas songs.

"So tell me about this company? I mean, I know that they're super famous, like Nordstrom and Saks," Elena looks all around at the fairytale like ambience when they get on the escalator.

"Well, they've been around for 125 years. It was founded by Adriano Salvatore, his grandson Giuseppe is pretty much the symbolic head now, his son Damon manages the store. He comes around every now and again to make the rounds."

"That's nice that he takes an interest in what goes on from day to day," she pauses to listen to the carolers dressed in 19th costumes singing Christmas songs.

"Mommy look! A piano, the pretty tree and all the presents."

"And the lights and decorations," Elena smiles brightly at her daughter, her smile dropping when she sees a woman barreling her way through with a gruff expression on her face.

"We all know that Santa's coming. But all these stuff," she swings her hands at the decorations. "It's blocking the merchandise. Get rid of it."

"Yes boss," a dark haired guy follows after her.

"That's Hayley Marshall, aka Cruella DeVil. Apparently she's a marketing genius, the board of directors hired to fix things," Bonnie rolls her eyes. "HR is another floor up."

"I love this store, Bonnie," Annie looks around mesmerized.

"Wanna go see the toy department?"

"Yeah!"

Bonnie laughs, "This is my domain."

"Look Annie, it's Santa," Elena smiles at the man in costume.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go clock in," Elena nods but keeps her eyes on her daughter.

"Hello there, young lady. Come on up," he pats his knee. "And what can I do for you?" Santa asks, pulling Annie onto his lap. She curls her finger to lower his head so she can whisper in his ear. "I'll see what I can do," he winks at her and helps her down, "There you go."

She runs back to her mother with a huge smile on her face, "I told Santa my wish, but I'm still sending him a letter. He said he knows what your wish is too," she explains to Elena.

"Oh, he does?" Elena's eyes drift to the man who's talking to a little boy now.

"Can I look around, mommy?" she tugs on Elena's sleeve.

"Yes but stay where I can see you."

She nods and goes over to a little table with crayons, color books and puzzles. With Elena's watching her daughter, she doesn't notice a man come up behind her.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Elena almost gasps at the beauty of this man and his eyes gives her pause - like they were formed from stardust and then cut out of the sky. She stutters a little before answering, "Oh, no, I'm just looking for my friend. She was gonna take me to human resources to apply for a seasonal position."

"We can always use extra hands at Christmas."

"Do you work here too?"

"You could say that - I'm Damon," he offers his hand.

"I'm Elena."

"And I'm Annie," she appears next to her mom.

"It's nice to meet you, Annie, and is this your mother?" he smiles at Elena.

"Isn't she pretty?" Annie gushes adorably.

"Okay, that's enough," Elena suddenly feels very warm.

"Do you have any retail sales experience?" Damon asks.

"Yes. I've been running my dad's confectionary shop for the last five years, it's nothing like this though. This place is amazing with the decorations and the music. How did they do that thing with the snow in the front window?"

"We hire professional window dressers. Can you start right away?"

Before Elena can answer, Bonnie returns. "Mr. Salvatore, hi."

"Hi Bonnie."

"Mr. Salvatore, as in the store's name?"

"Damon gave mommy a job, isn't that great Bonnie?" Annie smiles excitedly.

"I told you," Bonnie takes Elena's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Since you know each other, I think the toy department is a great place for her to start, don't you agree Bonnie?"

"Absolutely," Bonnie winks at Annie who's bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other.

"You mean now?" Elena looks at him dumbfounded.

"If you can? We do have an onsite daycare if you need it."

"Yes, I can start today if the daycare can take Annie?"

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie adds.

"No problem. Bonnie, would you mind taking her to H.R. so she can fill out the necessary tax forms? You can run by the daycare on the way."

"Of course."

"Thank you again," Elena starts to say when the woman from earlier appears.

"Make sure you measure her too," Hayley demands, her eyes perusing Elena.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie puts her hands on her hips.

"I need the highest-priced toys to be at the children's eye level... And the cheapest to be out of reach."

"Hayley, we always the shelves arranged so the kids have access to the most popular toys," Damon retorts, frustrated with the woman.

"And you wonder why the board hired me to increase sales?" Hayley raises her chin in defiance.

"She's not very nice," Annie whispers, tugging on Elena's sleeve.

"Sshhh!"

"What are you all gawking at? Get to work! I'll see you at our meeting later, Damon," she bats her eyelashes at him seductively.

"I'm sorry about that, it's nice meeting you, Elena. I hope you enjoy your time working for us. You too Annie," he smiles then hops on the escalator and disappears from sight.

* * *

Damon sighs, disgusted with Hayley Marshall and her methods. When he reaches the office suites, he goes directly into his dad's, gives a slight rap on the door but doesn't wait for a reply.

"Damon?" his dad looks up from his computer screen.

"Dad, you have to get rid of her. She's going to destroy what you, grandpa and the others spent your whole life building."

"Who?"

"Hayley that's who. She's bossing everyone around and making our employees miserable. This is our busiest season but she's going through the place like a one woman wrecking crew."

"Her presence wasn't anything I approved of, the board wanted her in here because our profits fell a little in the last quarter."

"Some things are more important than profit dad and besides, it's Christmas, we'll more than recover unless she's allowed to continue."

"What has she done?"

"She wants to get rid of the carolers, she told the toy department to move the expensive stuff to the lower shelves so the kids will want the high priced stuff. Some parents can't afford those things. I'd rather they spend a little bit of money than none at all."

"Me too, I'll talk to her and if she refuses to listen I'll go to the board."

"Thanks dad," Damon leaves the office but ducks in a stairwell when he sees Hayley heading down the hall. As soon as the coast is clear, he hurries to his own office and tells his secretary Rebekah that he doesn't want to be bothered and especially not by _that _woman.

* * *

"You have your nametag?"

"Yep," Elena lifts it up to show Bonnie.

"Legally you're allowed two short breaks and a lunch hour. There's a fridge and a microwave in the employee lounge if we go brown bag. I love working here. Giuseppe and Damon really take care of their employees, we're all supposed to be getting a Christmas bonus if sales allow."

"Wow, a Christmas bonus?"

"Mm-hmmm," Bonnie smiles at a customer while handing the man his change.

"I surely won't get one, I'm only going to be here till Christmas. Hopefully by then, I'll have made enough to save the store."

"Everyone's supposed to get one."

"It wouldn't be fair to the employees who work here year around," Elena smiles at a woman who hands her a game. Bonnie works the cash register while she puts it in a package and hands it back to the customer. "I love the mood here," she listens to the Christmas carols that play in the background.

"This is really a family-oriented business. They even support my other career."

"How?" Elena asks, narrowing her eyes in when Bonnie smirks at her.

"You'll see," she smirks at Elena teasingly.

"Come on, girl. Let's go stock some shelves then I'll teach you how to work the register."

"Sounds good," Elena follows her behind a book shelf that opens into a room and together they carry out a couple of boxes.

_Toyland, Toyland, little girl and boy land - while you dwell within it - you are ever happy there. Childhood's joy land - mystic, merry Toyland - once you pass its borders - you can ne'er return again. _

"That's horrid," Hayley appears again. "We need better music, write that down Enzo."

Elena feels a tug on her sleeve and looks down at a little boy who's pulling her to a tall display. "You want to show me something?" He nods and points to a large stuffed sloth on the top shelf. She slides the stepladder over and climbs up to reach it. As she's coming down, she missteps and fortunately for her, Damon is there to catch her.

"Careful, I'd hate for you to have to fill out an incident report on your very first day."

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, it's Damon," he starts but is interrupted by Hayley grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the escalator.

Elena smiles at the little boy. "Okay, here you go buddy," she hands him the sloth that's almost as big as he is.

Unbeknownst to her, the store Santa comes to stand next to her. "That woman is trying her best to remove the holiday spirit. Lately, people have forgotten that Christmas is not about getting, it's about giving. Last year, I barely kept the spirit alive when I was visiting a store in Canada."

"So you work in other stores besides this one?" Elena asks the older man.

"I love to travel and that way I get to spread joy in different locale every year. Last year it was Vancouver. The year before that, I was in Prague."

"Prague? Wow."

"I know! I know! It was cold," he glances down at his watch. "Oh, my, I better get back."

"Me too," she laughs. "Bye Santa," she watches him take his place in the big chair then hurries back to the register to help Bonnie.

* * *

"Dad did you have a chance to talk to Hayley yet? I mean have you seen her, and that minion of hers, Enzo? I knows she's supposed to be this marketing phenom," he air quotes the word, "and I'd be happy if she could turn things around but she acts like she owns the place."

"I told you, Damon that it wasn't my decision to hire her. The board insisted. We have to give them something. Let's just see what she brings..."

"Have no fear, Hayley's here," she takes a seat in chair and crosses her legs, hitching up her skirt and winking at Damon.

"I have some concerns," Giuseppe starts.

"Not to worry, my reputation speaks for itself. I've already started to implement my plans. You also need to scrap the holiday bonuses."

"Excuse me?" Damon protests, "My dad is not Ebenezer Scrooge. This is a family company, and we treat all of our employees as if they were part of it. To cheat them at Christmas - no way, our employees count on them. The bonuses stay."

"Fine, how about the daycare, then? Certainly there are other private facilities that the employees could store their little crumb crunchers."

"Do you have any idea how many of our staff rely on it?" Damon is incredulous at her chutzpah. 'The daycare stays."

"Mr. Salvatore, with all due respect, the board of directors hired me to raise your sales figures. And I highly doubt that they'd be pleased to hear about all the resistance your son is giving me. I'm trying to save their investment."

"I agree with my son, our productivity increased exponentially when we added the daycare. We'll cut costs elsewhere. Agreed?"

"We'll see what the preliminary numbers show Friday," Hayley gets up to leave. "Trust me, I will take good care of your company."

_"You'll run it into the ground," _Damon thinks as he stares at her.

"Thank you, Hayley," the older man nods and Damon moves to open the door for her. It takes nearly all his self control to stop himself from kicking her ass as she walks out.

* * *

Hayley sashays down the hall and ducks into her own office. She pulls a bottle of water out of her small fridge then sits down in her big chair, leans back and spreads her legs out on top of the desk. "Get me Klaus on the phone," she directs Enzo.

"Here you go, boss," he hands it to her.

_"Hayley, how are things going?"_

"Of course it's better now that I'm here. I was wondering if you'd made a decision about my lucrative investment opportunity?"

_"About that, the offer's changed. Replace the old man, and the money's in the bank." _

"I'll make sure it happens. I just need to convince his son."

_"Well, make sure it happens by Christmas, after that, the offer is off the table."_ he ends the call.

"If I had my way, I could reinvent this mausoleum in a heartbeat. All I have to do is charm that gorgeous son of his into signing the contract with Mikaelson. And when the ink is dry, I'll be captain... Hayley Salvatore... that does have kind of a ring to it, huh?" she takes a long swallow from her water bottle then smiles like the Cheshire cat about to pounce on a poor hapless mouse.

* * *

Damon is walking through the store greeting their customers when he sees his dad chatting with one of their long time patrons.

"Nice to see you, Rose, you're looking younger every year."

"Thank you Damon, have a Merry Christmas both of you," she waves and walks into the lingerie department.

"Dad, I'm not sure bringing her - Hayley in here was the right decision."

"Damon, you've made your feelings well known, you don't have to keep reminding me. I agree with you but it must be done. Besides, it's only till Christmas. After that, we are in the clear," he gives his son's shoulder a squeeze then steps into the elevator, nodding his head just before the doors slide closed.

* * *

After Elena clocks out for the day, she hops on the escalator to pick up Annie from the daycare. The room is adorable with little chairs and tables, toys, games all manner of holiday decorations. When she spots her daughter sitting at a table with a little boy, she approaches her. "Hello sweetie."

"Mommy!" she jumps up and gives her a hug. "Are you about ready to go home?"

She bobs her head up and down, "this is my friend Jaden."

"Hello Jaden. Does your mommy work at the store too?" Elena asks.

"Nah, she just likes to shop," he snaps a Lego together.

"Well, I guess that means we'll be seeing you again," she smiles at him then notices Annie's artwork. "Did you make a Christmas star?"

Annie holds up the felt ornament decorated with pompoms, glitter stars and rolling eyes.

"It's beautiful. Say goodbye to your friend."

"Bye Jaden," she waves, takes her mom's hand and the two of them leave the building to go back to Bonnie's place.

* * *

Later that evening after tucking Annie in, Elena relaxes on the couch while watching some TV. Her mind is any place but what's on the screen though, all she can think about is Damon Salvatore. She hasn't been interested in a man since Matt walked out on her. But Damon, in addition to being damn good looking, seems like a genuinely nice person. Even Bonnie has only said nice things about the man and that never happens.

"That was the longest rehearsal," Bonnie flops down on the other end of the couch.

"I saved you some bourbon chicken," Elena hands her the container.

"Thank you, I'm starved," she sticks a bite in her mouth, moaning at the flavors. "They didn't even give us a break," she mumbles while still chewing.

"I can't wait to see the play," Elena relaxes back against the couch and closes her eyes.

"I'm tired too," Bonnie mentions, why don't you take a bath and go to bed?"

"Good idea, goodnight," she yawns widely and goes to the room she's sharing with Annie.

* * *

After another busy day at work, Elena's tucking her daughter into bed. She can't help but notice the sour look on her daughter's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Jaden said there's no Christmas tree lighting or parade like at home, no bake sales, not even any carolers," she sticks her lower lip out in a pronounced pout.

"Wow, grumpy. Listen. I'm sure there's something Christmassy that we can find to do. We can ask Damon, he lives here all the time. But now, my darling girl, it's time for bed."

"Night mommy," she snuggles into the pillow.

"Goodnight," she leans over, kisses her daughter's forehead then leaves the room to chat with Bonnie for a little while.

"You like him?" Bonnie asks, "I heard you talking to Annie."

"What's there not to like? He's cute, single as far as I can tell."

"He also stands to inherit the entire Salvatore dynasty. So not a bad catch, if you ask me," Bonnie arches an eyebrow playfully.

"He's my boss."

"Only until Christmas," she sings songs.

"Bonnie, you're incorrigible," Elena snatches a handful of popcorn from her bowl, gets comfortable on the couch and then watches the old holiday movie with her friend.

* * *

Having overslept, Elena practically bolts into the building with her daughter's hand securely in her own.

"Mommy look, it's Damon," Annie waves to him with her free hand.

"How are you guys doing?" he winks at the little girl.

"We're good," Elena starts but stops at the sound of Hayley's voice.

"Take your little donation kettle and find yourself another store," she scolds the Salvation Army bell ringer.

"Damon, there you are," she struts over. Ignoring Elena and Annie, she continues as if they aren't there. "I want to go over a couple of things with you."

"Why are the carolers being sent away?" Annie asks Damon.

"I guess it's something we needed to do."

"That's Damon's business, although it is a shame," Elena takes her hand again.

"Jaden was right. This place has no Christmas fun at all," she shakes her head.

"No Christmas?" Hayley scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Why, look at where you are. What says Christmas more than shopping?"

"Annie, what's your idea of Christmas fun?" Damon asks.

"I like skating. I want some blue ice skates from Santa Claus."

"You ladies skate? I do too."

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't skate. I haven't in years, but Annie is a natural."

"I see, our old rink was sadly paved over last year. Oh, but the... there's a park across the street with the world's best peppermint hot chocolate. You must try it," Damon arches an eyebrow.

"Can we, mommy?"

" Well, I do have the day off tomorrow, so if Damon tells me where it is..."

"Damon can come with us," she smiles at the man shamelessly.

"Sweetie, Damon has a lot of work to do," Elena tries to placate her.

"Please Damon?"

"You know what? You're right. How about I meet you out in front of the store tomorrow, say 3:00?"

"But Damon, we have serious business to attend to," Hayley interjects, glaring at Elena.

"I'm sure it can wait," his tone leaves no room for argument. "Listen, I have to run," he walks off followed quickly by Salvatore's own Cruella DeVil. She takes Damon's elbow and raises her chin at Elena.

Annie looks up at her mom as they finally get on the escalator. "Damon likes us."

"He's a nice man," they get off the escalator and walk to the daycare. "Okay honey, here you are, I'll see you later," she gives a quick kiss then hurries off to the toy department to start her day.

* * *

"If my play gets picked up, maybe I'll get to go to Broadway, or perhaps the west end in London?"

"Those are big dreams," Elena smiles at the customer.

"It has everything... Singing, dancing, love," Bonnie says to Elena while ringing up a purchase.

"Here you go mam," Elena hands the woman the sack. "You're good, and whether it's this musical or another, I know you'll be a success."

"Ah, thanks Elena," she gives her a one-armed squeeze and changes topics. "Okay this is very important. When you finish cashing out for the day, carefully lock the cash deposit bag in the drawer. It's your responsibility."

"Cash deposit bag in the drawer, got it."

"I was thinking, since we're both off tomorrow, maybe you can bring Annie to my rehearsal?"

"We can't," Elena frowns.

"What do you mean you can't?

"Damon is taking Annie and me to the park. I think he's really just taking us there, I mean showing us where it is. I don't expect him to stay and hang out with us," Elena smiles at another customer, takes the toy and giftwraps it for her.

"You're going on a date with Damon?"

"It's not a date," Elena shakes her head.

"If Hayley hears about this, you're gonna get fired," Bonnie nods her head knowingly.

"Why? you think she likes him?"

"There's no doubt... Surely you've noticed how possessive she is when he's around, it's like he's her property or something."

"I didn't come here to find a man, I came to get enough money to save my dad's store."

"Why can't you do both? It's been five years, Elena."

"Bonnie, I don't need a man," she turns to another customer, takes the stuffed elephant from her, sets it down then goes to the back room to find a box to wrap it in.

* * *

Sitting in her office with her feet on the desk, Hayley is fuming. "Enzo, get in here."

"What?" he discreetly gives her the middle finger when she turns her back to him.

"Find me everything you can on Elena Gilbert and her little candy store. Everyone has an agenda... Despite her miss goody two-shoes attitude, she's got one too." Hayley spins around in her chair and smiles at him like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

* * *

Having spent some time at a museum downtown, Elena looks at her watch, it's close to 3 so the two Gilbert girls hop on the bus to meet Damon.

When he sees them, Damon waves to get their attention.

"Hi Damon," Annie tugs at Elena's hand to hurry over to him.

"Hi Annie, Elena, Have a seat, I'll go get us some hot chocolate. What do you want in yours, they have salted caramel, peppermint, white chocolate?"

"I just want it plain," Annie looks around the area, pouting when she doesn't find anywhere to skate.

"Peppermint is good for me," Elena sits down on the bench and urges her daughter to sit down beside her. When Damon returns he hands the girls their drinks then joins them on the bench.

"It's good," Elena takes a sip.

"I don't know what happened to this place. I mean, paving over the ice rink to make room for what, another parking lot? Christmas used to be the most magical time of the year. All the trees were lit up, carolers and bell ringers were on every corner. No one loved it more than my dad. He always made sure that Salvatore's had the most spectacular window dressings and the biggest tree in the lobby. I looked forward to it as much as he did."

"Mommy, can I go to the playground?" Annie points to a swing set and the other equipment.

"We can go sit over there so you can keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Damon, I'd like that," the two get up and follow Annie, taking a seat on a bench. She hands her drink to her mom then runs over to the slide. Returning to the conversation, Elena comments, "It sounds like you and your dad are really close?"

"Yeah, we are. My mom died when I was five so it was just us. He always made sure I came first, a lot of businessmen can't say the same. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she takes another swallow from her drink.

"What about Annie's dad? Is he around?"

"No, I don't even know where he is. We were high school sweethearts. And actually we were very happy together, but he changed as soon as the stick turned pink. It was like he just couldn't handle the impending fatherhood. He's never even seen her."

"I'm sorry." Damon takes a swallow from his cup.

"Sometimes I'm grateful that she never knew him, because she didn't have to lose him too."

"Well, she is lucky to have you."

"She is, isn't she?" Elena takes a sip, feeling the warmth course through her veins.

"Hi, mommy," Annie runs over to take another drink of her hot chocolate.

"Hi little girl."

"Damon, is this where the skating rink was?"

"Yep, it was right over there. You know what? I'll find another one and then I'll take you skating. - Deal?"

"Deal," Annie shakes the hand he offers.

"I have to get back to the store. I'll see you tomorrow," Damon smiles, tosses his cup in the garbage can then hurries across the street and into the store.

* * *

"Mommy, Santa at the store said he wished he could make your Christmas wish come true," Annie mentions when Elena's tucking her in.

"He did?"

"Yeah, but he said he can't save grandpa's store."

"Did you tell him about grandpa's store?"

"Uh uh," she shakes her head back and forth. "He just knew and mommy, do you like Damon?"

"Yes, I like him. He's very nice."

"Then why did you say to Bonnie that you didn't like him?"

"I think Bonnie was asking if I liked him as a boyfriend," Elena explains, reaching over to turn the light off.

"Well, maybe he could be your boyfriend?"

"Sweetheart, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. And besides, he's my boss. Good night."

"Night, night, mommy," she rolls over and closes her eyes.

* * *

Pulling the door closed, Elena goes into the living room to call her mother.

_"Elena?"_

"Hi mom," she curls her legs beneath her and rests her back against the couch.

_"How's Annie?"_

"She's great, she misses you but she's having a wonderful time."

_"Do you like your job?" _

"I work in the toy department with Bonnie. I like it, I really do."

_"That's wonderful, sweetheart."_

"We'll definitely be home in time for Christmas. As soon as I know which bus we'll be on, I'll let you know," her voice trails off for a moment.

"_Elena are you there?"_

"I'm still here, I really hope to have enough money to pay what we on the store."

_"Don't worry about the store. We'll manage somehow. You need to do what's best for Annie and for you. I love you."_

"I love you too mom, bye now," Elena clicks off the phone, grabs the tv remote then settles back to find something to watch and daydream about a certain someone.

* * *

The next morning, Elena with Annie's hand in hers walk into the store. They make their way to the escalator, nodding at some of the customers they pass.

"Watch your step," Elena tells her as they get on the continuously moving staircase.

"Mommy, do you think Damon misses ice skating? I would cry if they took away the rink at home."

"I don't know, sweetheart, I suppose he does. But come on, I need to get to work. Do you wanna say hello to Santa before you go to the daycare?"

"Uh-huh," she starts but her lips snap closed when they hear Hayley's voice.

"Get rid of that gnome, the reindeer, and those boxes have got to go. I told you before that these expensive toys are to be at eye level so the kids can pester their parents to buy them instead. Enzo. Enzo," she summons her assistant.

He winks at Annie when Cruella turns her back to him."

"Yes, Miss Marshall," he bows slightly as if to mock her.

"I expect this entire department to be revamped by the end of the day. And make my reservations at Simone's... the northeast table."

"Yeah boss, whatever you say."

"Oh," Hayley points to a big stuffed polar bear, get rid of it. I don't like it at all. And that," she shrieks while pointing to a display of oversized candy canes."

"Hayley, what's going on here?" Damon approaches. "I'm getting complaints from every department about decorations being taken down."

"I'm doing what I was hired to do, sales are up already. Now I'd be happy to go over my plans with you, in my office, say 6:00."

"Damon, what about Rudolph?" Annie tugs on his sleeve.

Looking down at the little girl, he smiles, "The reindeer stays," he takes Hayley by the arm and leads her out of the toy department.

* * *

"Here you go. Merry Christmas," Elena hands the customer her package.

"Ah, the rush is over," Bonnie blows out a breath.

"Will you take Annie home tonight? Cruella is making me work late."

"Ooh, sounds like you got on someone's bad side?" Bonnie laughs.

"I know, right," she shakes her head.

"Girl, I have no idea but obviously she is completely missing the meaning of the season."

"Indeed, I'm gonna go let Annie know," she quickly hurries to the daycare, "Hey baby," she pulls out one of the tiny chairs and sits down between Annie and Jaden.

"Hi mommy, we're writing letters to Santa Claus. I put the blue skates as my number one wish," she shows it to her mother.

"That's quite a list and blue skates, they're pretty fancy," she winks. "I came to tell you that Bonnie is going to take you home today. I have to work late."

"Okay mommy, bye," she waves as Elena leaves the daycare to return to work.

* * *

"We're letting you go. You can finish out the shift and then you're fired," Hayley crosses her arms while looking down her nose at the store Santa.

"What are you doing Hayley?" Damon asks, his brows quirked angrily.

"Cutbacks, Damon."

"Hayley, it's Christmas, what says Christmas more than Santa?"

"Damon," she runs her index finger along the curve of his jaw. "The board wants me to improve sales. I'm doing that."

"You're only doing that because you're firing everyone which means the only increases you're incurring is because we're not having to pay those salaries."

"Damon, that's not true, now why don't we go to my office, we can have a drink and discuss this."

"I have to go talk to Elena," he tries to brush her off but Hayley grabs onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Elena doesn't exactly have the same level of experience. Unlike you and I, both products of the big city. We'd make quite the team. After all, we have the same interests in mind: Saving this poor wreck of a store."

"I don't exactly see Salvatore's as being a wreck."

"It's in far worse shape than your father is willing to admit. And I must say, my investors are not as willing to bail you out. Not without some assurances."

"What do you mean?"

"They want to make sure I'm here long after Christmas is over. If I could assure them that Salvatore's could be better managed, by, let's say... A great partnership... Then perhaps it could be saved."

"Uh, I need to talk to my investor, he has a stake in this too," Damon arches an eyebrow skeptically at her.

"Of course, Salvatore's is nothing without its founders," Hayley links her arm with Damon's and leads him to her office where she plans to work - err seduce him.

* * *

Sometime later, Damon plops down at the piano bench on the main floor of the store. Running his fingers over the keys, he starts to lose himself in the music when he hears that beautiful voice.

"I didn't know you were still here. Do you play often?"

"Not really. - I'm just trying to get some in before Hayley takes it away too," he rolls his eyes.

"It's none of my business, but it doesn't really seem to me like she belongs here. She doesn't seem to have the best interests of the store in mind."

"I don't think so either. However, the store's struggling a bit. Hayley is the board's way of raising sales. As much as I hate what she's done to this place, I'd hate to lose Salvatore's even more."

"I totally understand that. My dad's store back at home in Mystic Falls is in trouble too. That's why I came out here, to see if I could make enough money to get it out of arrears."

"And if you do, will you go back? Damon asks, his fingers stopping their dance on the keys.

"Yes, it's my home. That store is all I have left of my father - I can't let it go."

"I'll be sad to see you leave," he falls silent for a moment then asks, "What does Elena Gilbert do for Christmas?"

"Every Christmas morning, after church of course, we'd open our presents. Afterwards, he'd take us to the rink. Dad was actually a really great skater, he finished 4th in the Olympic trials one year. With his love of the sport, he was determined to teach me how to skate, even though I have two left feet. From there, we'd go back home where my mom would be pulling a pan of cookies out of the oven to have with her hot cinnamon apple cider. Daddy would take us over to the piano and every year the first one he'd always play was "Silver Bells."

Damon begins to play the song. "Caroling is a Salvatore family tradition. Dad always throws a party on Christmas Eve, and the best part of the evening is when he sits down at the piano and leads everyone - all of our employees in singing the classic songs. And this was always my favorite one. Come on, help me out," he winks.

"City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style. In the air there's a feeling of Christmas," she sings in a beautiful voice.

Damon begins, "Children laughing, People passing, meeting smile after smile - and on every street corner you'll hear…"

Elena joins him for the chorus, "Silver bells, silver bells, It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them sing - Soon it will be Christmas day."

Without their knowledge, Hayley comes up behind them with her arms crossed over her chest and a furious look burning on her face.

When the song finishes, Damon looks up to see his father while completely ignoring Hayley. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Elena Gilbert, she works in the toy department."

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore, you have a beautiful store," Elena smiles at him while shaking his hand.

"Well, it takes beautiful people, like you and our other employees to make it so. But I won't interrupt you two any longer," he walks away.

"Your dad seems really nice."

"Dad's a great guy. Thank you, for tonight, Elena, I didn't realize how badly I needed to have some fun."

"It was fun. Damon, I have every faith in the world that you're gonna restore this store to what it once was."

"I hope you're right."

"Goodnight, Damon," Elena smiles and walks away.

"Goodnight, Elena," he says softly and watches till she disappears through the double doors.

* * *

"Mommy, the windows changed," Annie exclaims finding all the holiday stuff just gone.

"I see that sweetheart, come on," Elena opens the door and the two step inside where she notices some men moving the piano with Hayley standing with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"What are you doing with the piano?"

"I'm replacing it," she raises her chin in defiance.

"They've taken away so much, mommy. It doesn't even look like Christmas anymore."

"I know baby, you know what we're gonna do? We're going to use your imagination. I'm sure you and Jaden can come up with all sorts of things to keep you busy."

"Okay," she pouts and waves bye when Elena drops her off at the daycare.

When she reaches her department, Hayley aka Cruella is already there. "Now ladies, sell, sell, sell," she eyes Elena then leaves with Enzo following after her.

"This environment is so not conducive to my pre-opening night headspace," she discreetly raises her middle finger at the retreating Hayley. "You're still coming, right?" she turns to Elena.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it," her voice trails off when a customer hands her a package to wrap up. Elena smiles and rings it up then let's Bonnie take over the register while Elena wraps the gift.

* * *

"So Enzo, what did you find out about her?"

"She grew up in Mystic Falls. Nice little town that one is. You know, they've got an annual lighting of the Christmas tree lights?"

"Tell me something interesting," she utters disdainfully.

"Well, her father's store is having financial problems. Sounds like it's on the verge of bankruptcy."

"Oh really. Has it been sold?"

"Not yet. Seems Elena's name is on all the deeds. It's kind of sad, being a family business and all."

"Oh yes, sad indeed," she tents her fingers. I bet our little Elena is trying to do everything she can to save it..." Hayley smirks again like the Grinch at the plan forming in her head.

* * *

When Elena, Annie and Bonnie's return from her afternoon performance, they're all a little surprised to see Damon standing by their door.

"Damon! Is this for us?"

"This is a Douglas fir. I cut it down from dad's property. It was... they're growing pretty thick there, anyway," he waggles his brows playfully at Elena.

"Annie, why don't we go see if we can look for some of my old decorations," Bonnie takes her hand, leaving Elena alone with their guest.

"You want to bring that in?"

"Yeah."

"Careful!" she leads him over to a spot that he can set the tree down. "I don't know what to say. Thank you. It's... it's perfect," she smiles at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't think Christmas in the city was all bad, in case you were thinking about staying..."

"It's getting late. I should put Annie to bed... Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not that bad. Christmas, in the city. It's not that bad. Thank you."

"Um, I was wondering if you'd let me take you out - a date?"

"I'd like that," Elena smiles and walks him to the door. _Damn, where is her resolve to stay single?_

Damon pauses, turns around and cradles her cheeks. He kisses her. It's slow, soft and comforting in ways that words will never be. His hand rests along the curve of her jaw with his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingle together. Elena runs her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there's no space left between them and she can feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

"Damon..." she breathes when they break apart.

"Good night, Elena," he whispers then steps over the threshold, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

After tucking Annie into bed, Elena goes back out into the other room to join Bonnie for a glass of wine.

"So any feedback on the show yet?" she asks, taking a sip.

"The director said that we should know sometime next week... It'll either get extended or shut down."

"It was wonderful, Bonnie, of course they'll extend it."

"I hope so but what are you going to do?" she asks Elena, taking a long swallow from her glass.

"What am I gonna do about what?"

About the fact that Damon Salvatore chopped down a tree for you. You cannot keep denying that you two have something."

"Yes, Bonnie, I like him. A lot. I really do. But, what's the plan? I live in Mystic Falls, and he lives here."

"So you stay here," she raises her palm when Elena's about to reply. "I get it, you've lived in Mystic Falls your entire life, but maybe it's time for you to move on?"

"You sound like my mother."

"Your mother's right, and if that means giving up your father's shop..."

"No," Elena shakes her head. "I will never give up my father's shop. I made him a promise, and I will do everything humanly possible to keep it," she sets her wine flute down, gets up and retreats into her bedroom, leaving Bonnie behind to put the glassware in the sink.

* * *

Sitting at head desk, drumming her index finger against the wood, Hayley looks up at Damon and his father. "A huge cause of lost revenue for many businesses is employee theft."

"Are you implying that my employees are stealing from us?"

"I have been reviewing the deposits slips, and they're a little suspicious, especially in the toy department," she skillfully plants the seeds in their minds. "Let's not talk about that now. We have more important things to discuss, like my plans to boost sales. Damon, you and I, we're not that different. We both want the same things, maybe we don't need the investor's money, I mean look here," she points to the ledger on her computer screen. "You're doing a great job - raising revenue. But, we both know that's not enough..."

"What are you saying, Hayley?" he looks at her suspiciously.

"Christmas is around the corner. I can't keep Mr. Mikaelson and his money on hold forever..." she licks her lips salaciously while keeping her eyes burrowed into his.

"Would you look at the time?" Damon quickly makes his getaway before she has a chance to respond.

* * *

"Oh mom, Bonnie was brilliant in her play. You should have seen her, she's a natural at theater."

_"Give her my best. How's my little sweetheart?"_

"She's good, she's busy decorating the tree that Damon got us."

_"Who's Damon?"_

"He's, um... I work with him. Good news, I put away another $1,500 to save the store. Isn't that great?"

_"Yes, that's really great news."_

After they chat for a while, Miranda suddenly gasps, _"Would you look at the time, I'm going to be late for my dentist appoint. I'm sorry, Elena but I have to go."_

"Bye mom. I love you," she clicks off the phone, then gets up to help her daughter decorate their Christmas tree.

* * *

"You look lovely," Damon greets Elena when she opens the door. He told her to dress casually so she's wearing a pair of jeans, ankle booties, a buffalo check shirt along with some jewelry. He's similarly dressed down in jeans, sweater and boots. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am, I'm just going to grab my jacket and say goodbye to Annie," she gestures for him to step inside.

"Hi Damon," Bonnie walks over, perusing her boss in street clothes. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks Bon, I think," he laughs, looking up when he hears Annie's voice.

"Hi Damon," she looks up from her coloring book.

"Hi Annie," he pulls a chocolate bar out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"Mommy, look," she squeals, waving it in the air.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, Damon," she sticks a piece in her mouth.

"You're welcome," he winks at her and she giggles.

"Mommy, will you wake me when you get home?"

"No, but you'll probably wake up yourself when I crawl into bed. You be good for Bonnie."

"I will, we're gonna get Chinese food."

"I'm jealous. Save me a bite okay?" Elena winks at her, then stoops down to kiss her daughter before walking out with Damon, his palm against the small of her back.

Since she mentioned Chinese cuisine, he changes his plans and takes her to his favorite Asian restaurant, afterwards they walk down the street to a theatre. It has an old fashioned marquee like she's seen in old movies. And when they step inside, they get in line to purchase their tickets. "Every year at this time, they play 'It's a Wonderful Life' on the big screen. I don't know, I just thought maybe you'd like it?"

"Oh Damon, it's a fantastic idea. I love this place, the nostalgic feel of it and who doesn't love that movie?"

"I'm so glad," he pays for their tickets then they go to the concession stand for popcorn and drinks before taking a seat in the balcony.

They sit, engrossed, barely noticing the popcorn that fails to make it to their slack mouths. When the screen falls to Mr. Potter, Elena links her fingers with Damon's.

He grins and brings it up to his lips, kissing it gently before lowering it again. Her eyes snap to his and she finds herself mesmerized by the myriad shades of blue sparkling back at her. Unable to stop herself, she leans in and joins their mouths in a kiss till they hear a low whistle from behind them.

Although a little mortified, Elena has to cover her mouth when she starts to laugh, Damon's body shakes from his own. Once they regain their composure, Damon spreads out his arm over her shoulders and pulls her close then dips his hand in their bucket of popcorn, turning his attention back to the movie.

Once the film is over, Damon takes her home. Before she goes inside her hand lifts to his face; the warmth flows through her fingers and lights her insides on fire.

His eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't say a word as he searches her face then lowers his chin so his lips can sink down on hers. His fingers drift down, grip her hips and pull her flush against him. He parts her lips with his tongue and slips it into her mouth. Heat settles low in her belly, goose bumps pebble her flesh. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows she shouldn't be doing this. She'll be leaving in a couple of weeks and he'll be staying here.

But then his palms push into her back and his tongue flicks against hers, once, twice, and suddenly, all thoughts cease. It's when he pulls back, his eyes are dark, his smirk in position as he runs his thumb over her bottom lip.

"What was that?" she asks, her heart pounding wildly inside her chest.

"I couldn't resist," he leans in for another before whispering goodnight. She watches till he steps in the elevator and disappears from view.

* * *

With Annie is sound asleep next to her, Elena attempts to read her new book but her thoughts keep drifting back to Damon. Leaning back into the pillows, she sighs and tries to imagine a life with him. Shaking herself out of it, she opens up the pages again but when she finds herself on the same one 20 minutes later, she puts a marker in, sets it aside and switches off the bedside lamp. Ever so softly, she pulls the covers up over Annie and then herself, lays her hand on the pillow and soon falls captive to slumber, her mind full of all things Damon.

_Her breathless laughter mingles with his and he kisses her deep and demanding before moving his mouth against her collarbone until she gasps. Her lips part, drawing Damon's back up to hers in their wake. She watches his eyelids flutter closed as his hand moves from her shoulder onto the curve of her throat, and then his fingers are warm around the nape of her neck. His tongue meets Elena's halfway and they kiss until she can't remember anything outside the soft scratch of his five o'clock shadow, his wandering touch and the feel of his shoulders under her hands. Elena tilts her head and deepens the kiss, slowly._

_Her heart ratchets up when he taking her hand, leads her to the bedroom and closes the door behind them.__ He trails a finger down her cheeks and then he traces the deep v of her robe, letting his hands widen her already gaping neckline. When he reaches the sash, knotted loosely at her waist, he pulls gently and the silky material falls away to reveal her gloriously naked, silky smooth, golden skin, glowing against the backdrop of their dimly lit bedroom._

_"Well, well, well," Damon muses, his eyes glinting with a combination of love and desire. "Merry Christmas to me"_

_Laughing Elena winds her arms around his neck, pulling Damon closer. "Merry Christmas indeed," she repeats, her breath coming out in short, staccato pants as Damon strokes his hands down the length of her body, his fingers curving around her breasts, the pads of his thumbs toying with her distended nipples, flushing a rosy red with desire._

_Sliding the robe off her body completely, Damon gently eases her onto the bed. Naked from head to toe, she crawls backwards and parts her legs._

_Crouching on the bed, his knees on either sides of her thighs, Damon's eyes travel down the length of her body. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs, his voice hushed and sounding awed._

_Leaning down to capture her lips with his, Damon sweeps his tongue over her lips, lingering over her softness. When she tries to deepen the kiss, he nips at her bottom lip before dropping openmouthed kisses along the side of her face, down to nuzzle at her ears before nibbling down her neck. _

_"You taste so damn sweet... smell so good," he mutters in between kisses._

_Threading her fingers through his hair, she runs her hand down his back, reveling in the sleek, smooth muscles rippling under her touch. Her legs were spread wide open to accommodate his body and she could already feel the telltale signs of her arousal gathering between her thighs. Running her hands down his torso, she drags his pajama bottoms down. _

_Cupping one breast with his warm hand, she gasps when he leans down and his mouth providing a tight suction around the needy tips of her breasts. _

_When she arches off the bed, her own hands digging into his back, he pulls away slightly, gentling her once more with a lazy, wet kiss that leaves them both breathless._

_"Feel what you do to me, Elena," he whispers, taking her hand and leading her to his rock-hard erection that's positioned at the juncture between her thighs. "Only you. Always you."_

_Her eyes already glazed over with passion, Elena closes her hand around his pulsating shaft. "I... need you... inside me..." she moans._

_"Your wish is my command,' Damon replies as he lowers himself and slides into her warmth. _

_Biting her lips against the onslaught of pleasure that threatens to overwhelm her, Elena wraps her legs around Damon's hips to draw him closer. They tighten around his hips, urging him to move faster, harder, thrusting in and out of her in perfect harmony with her gasps and long, throaty moans. And when she goes over the edge, her head thrown back as she pants out his name in rapid succession, she feels him follow right after her when he releases a long, guttural cry as he buries his face in the crook of her shoulder. _

_Later on, in the afterglow, amidst a tangle of sheets, they remain intertwined, letting the clam stillness of the moment wash over them, Elena's resting against her Damon's chest, taking comfort in the steadying thump of his heartbeat. Running his fingers through her hair, she feels him press a soft kiss to the crown of her head. _

_"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" _

_Shifting slightly, Elena takes his hand and presses butterfly kisses to the pads of each finger. "I know how beautiful I feel when you look at me with so much love in your eyes."_

_Damon scoots down on the mattress, turning on his side so that he and Elena lay face to face. "That's because I do love you, so, so much," he murmurs, bringing her hands back to his lips. Pressing another one to hers, he gathers her close, curving his warm body around hers and lets his eyes drift closed, a peaceful smile stealing across his mouth. Upon seeing that, she presses a kiss to his chest then lets her own eyes fall shut..._

Her eyes snap open when she feels Annie's arm drape over her belly. Sighing, she carefully removes it then turns in bed as melancholy washes over her, knowing that her incredible fantasy will forever live _only _in her dreams.

* * *

"We've got to get to daycare," Elena and Annie walk through her department to get to there.

"Where's Santa?" Annie asks, looking around.

"He's around somewhere, there's Jaden," Elena smiles at the boy as she and Annie approach. Her daughter quickly takes a seat beside him and picks up a book and a green crayon.

"I haven't gone to see Santa yet," the young boy looks at Elena.

"But you're here almost every day. And your mom..."

"She's busy shopping, she said it's easier to get the things she needs if I'm not always asking questions."

"Well, today you are going to see him," Elena talks to one of the day care staff, takes his hand and with Annie beside her, they go to look for him. "What are you going to ask him for?" she smiles at the young boy.

"Is that him?" Jaden points to a heavy set man who just happens to have a short white beard.

"No, that's not him. Stay here by Bonnie. I'm going to find out where he is," Elena nods at Bonnie then approaches Hayley.

"Did you move Santa to another department?"

"Nope, I fired him," she replies without looking up.

"You fired him? You can't fire Santa Claus!"

"Oh honey, I can do anything I want. And as far as firing anyone else, well, I need you to work late tonight."

Elena nods, takes the kids back to day care then returns to her department to get to work.

"I was thinking about watching Christmas movies and eating ice cream tonight? Sound good to you?"

"I want too but Hayley is making me work late again."

"Not to worry, I'll share with Annie. There's Damon..." Bonnie winks at her.

Elena nods and approaches him. "Damon, I know it's none of my business but can you do something about this? It doesn't even feel like Christmas anymore."

"I wish I could."

She notices the melancholia wash over him. "Well, I think your board is wrong, they're going to end up ruining your store, maybe not this year but it'll happen. This place is a success because of everything that you and your dad stand for and believe in. Everything that makes Christmas truly magical is gone, like real Christmas trees, windows that look like snow globes, or treating your customers and your employees fairly. Why not bring back the old traditions and remind people what a Salvatore Christmas is truly about? She's taking away the heart of this business. By the time she's done, it'll be like every other store."

"It's complicated. - Excuse me, but I need to go," he glances down at his watch.

"Bye Damon," she frowns as she watches him walk away...

* * *

That evening, after Elena helps Bonnie do dishes and clean up, she goes to the room she shares with her daughter. "You ready to be tucked in?"

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"When do we get to go home?"

"I promised grandma we'd be home in time for Christmas, and it's only ten days away."

"How will there be Christmas if that lady fired Santa Claus?"

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. Santa won't give up on Christmas, and neither should you. Ever. He'll find a way. Say "good-night, Annie."

"Good-night, Annie," she giggles while Elena pulls the covers up and bends over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm going to take a bath and then I'm coming too," she flips off the switch, steps into the bathroom and turns on the hot water.

* * *

The next morning as Elena's about to leave, she slips her hand in her purse to pull out some coins for the bus. "Holy!?"

"What wrong?" Bonnie looks immediately concerned.

"The cash bag. I was so tired last night, I must have accidentally put it in my purse. I have to return this."

"Annie can spend the day with Marie from across the hall. She said she could use some help baking cookies today."

"Thanks Bonnie," she hurries out the door, getting to the store as quickly as she can. As she reaches her department, she's a little surprised to see Hayley.

"Just the person I wanted to see," The women leers at Elena.

"What is it?" she asks, momentarily forgetting about the cash bag in her purse.

"There seems to be some discrepancies with your day end reports."

"Did I do something wrong?" Elena asks, looking up to see Damon approaching them.

"If you consider stealing wrong, then yes," the woman looks at Elena as if she were a bug to step on.

"Hayley, is there a problem?"

"Why yes, Damon, the problem is, the numbers continue to be off in this department. Elena would you open your bag."

"Hayley, that's not necessary," Damon eyes Elena.

"Of course it is, seeing that the cash bag has been missing from last night."

Only now remembering, Elena pulls it out and hands it to Damon. "I was going to return it."

"Oh really? How'd it get in there in the first place?"

"Now you just wait a minute, there's nothing untoward here. I was really tired last night after my shift and I must have accidentally put it into my purse. I came in early to return it."

"That's convenient. I have computer records that prove that someone's been skimming cash from this department since Elena started. In light of all of your financial troubles... After all, it must be hard watching your father's store go tit's up."

"This is absurd," Bonnie approaches, "I've known Elena my whole life, she'd never steal from anyone, not to save her dad's store and certainly not from Damon."

"And why is that, Elena, because you're in love with him? While you've been busy playing in the park and singing your carols, I've been busy saving this store," Hayley rounds on her.

"How? by setting up innocent people and firing Santa Claus?" Elena retorts, fuming at being falsely accused.

"It was hardly a setup. You got caught red-handed. Besides, it wasn't just me who fired Santa. Damon signed off on it."

"You've been suspiciously quiet," Elena snaps her eyes to his. "Is that true?"

"Elena... I...I" Damon's at a loss for words.

"So, Miss Gilbert, do we have to call the police or will you be leaving quietly?" Hayley looks down her nose at her.

"Believe me, I'm going," Elena closes her purse and is about to put her foot on the escalator when Bonnie pulls her aside.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm getting Annie and then we're going home."

No! you can't! You didn't do anything wrong! And what about Damon?"

"Damon isn't who I thought he was... I need some air."

"Before you do anything rash, go back to the apartment, take some time. I'll pick up Annie up from Marie's after my shift."

"Okay, Bonnie. I'll see you later," Elena takes a breath and with her head held high, she walks out of Salvatore's and is half way down the block before the first tear falls.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nick sits down on the park bench beside Elena.

She wipes her nose then gives the older man a smile. "Nick? How are you doing? The store isn't the same without a Santa Claus."

"I'm doing okay, I miss the kids but I'm enjoying a few days off before the reindeer swoop in to pick me up," he winks at her.

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer is coming here?"

"You bet, along with Donder, Blitzen, Prancer and the rest. And if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you something?"

"Mum's the word," she mimics zipping her lips.

"Rudolph's nose isn't really red, it's more of an orange-y red, helps to cut through the fog and clouds a bit better."

"Nick," Elena laughs and suddenly her mood is much better. "What are you doing now that Hayley let you go?"

"There's really enough for me to do at the north pole..." he teases.

"If you want my opinion, I think that should put her on the naughty list," Elena eyes him pointedly. "And Damon."

"Damon felt that he was backed into a corner. You of all people should know about sacrificing for the ones you love. Don't give up on him just yet. - I have a feeling that he hasn't lost the spirit. And neither should you," he arches an eyebrow at her.

"Would you look at that," Elena's face fills with wonder, "It's snowing."

He shrugs his shoulders at her but his eyes are dancing merrily.

"How do you know all this?" she crosses her arms, and waits for an answer.

"Sometimes ours is not to question why..."

"It all makes sense doesn't it? Hayley wanted to get rid of me. I should have seen it coming," she shakes her head.

"What are you going to do about it?" he tilts his head.

"I'm going to go talk to Damon right now," Elena stands up and when Nick does too, she hugs the old sage. "If I can get him to listen, you'll be back in the store too. Wish me luck," she waves and walks away, more determined than ever.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in his dad's office, Damon sucks in a lungful of air, leans over with his palms flat on the older Salvatore's desk. "Remember when I was a kid and you'd take me to the store weeks before Christmas? How all the kids and even the parents would crowd around outside, waiting to get that first glimpse of the window display? It was pure magic. That wasn't even the best part. The best part was when you would take me upstairs to Santa's village and he'd take me on his knee and ask me what I wished for. That was the most magical part about Christmas for me and for everyone. We don't need Hayley or the board or investors to save the store. What Salvatore's needs is to go back to its roots - real Christmas trees and window displays that look like snow globes - treating our staff and our customers like family. And most importantly, what Salvatore's needs is Santa Claus."

Giuseppe stands and walks around to the other side of the desk. Looking into his son's eyes, he pulls him into his arms and gives him a hug. "Do it."

* * *

With her legs propped on the edge of her desk, Hayley is in good spirits as she talks on the phone. "Make sure you book my island holiday for two this year. I have a feeling I won't be alone. There's nothing like being on a beach on Christmas day, away from all you people. Have some champagne sent over. I have some celebrating to do."

Hanging it up, she turns to look out the window, imagining what she'll do to Damon as soon as she gets him alone.

* * *

"Elena," Damon approaches, closing the distance between them.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you that you that I'm sorry. I never should have listened to Hayley or allowed her to do away with the best part of Christmas."

"Did you really believe that I would steal from you?"

"No, Elena, I know you love Salvatore's too."

"I could really use your help. Come on. Who wants to take back Christmas?" Elena announces to the group assembled in the toy department, including Annie and a few other employees.

"Yay!" everyone whoops at the same time.

"Let's do this." Elena fist pumps and together with Bonnie, they start pulling the holiday decor out of the back room.

"I know what we could do. We could put Santa in the sleigh in the front part of the hallway near the front doors."

"That's a great idea, Damon."

Together they start putting up the artificial tree, Annie and Jaden start putting ornaments on it. Elena tapes up some empty boxes so they can wrap and put them under the tree.

Suddenly they hear an unwelcome voice.

"Where is Enzo? That lazy lout never brought my gloves," she notices the return of the holiday décor, "Who did this?"

"We did." Elena moves closer to her.

"What is she doing here?" she glares at Elena. "Enzo, get me the police." When he doesn't jump, she huffs, "Well, don't just stand there!"

"No one's calling the police," Damon starts. "Dad and I know what you did."

"Then you're a bigger fool than your dear, sweet daddy. You people! Get this stuff down. It's an eyesore. When no one listens to her, her eyes snap to Enzo. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Well Hayley, I'm done letting you walk all over me. My self esteem is worth more than the pittance you pay me," he walks over to Elena, a smile on his face. "How can I help?"

"Help the kids wrap the boxes," Elena hands him a scissors. "Thank you."

"What is wrong with you people?" Hayley squeals, eyes widening when a couple of security officers take her by the arms to escort her out. "If you think this is over," she leers at Elena, "think again. I can give Damon the one thing that you can't - Salvatore's served on a silver platter," her head snaps to the younger Salvatore.

"Actually, Hayley I don't need you. I've never needed you and neither does this store."

"Fool!" she spits

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, seeing that you are on the naughty list," Nick looks at her, shaking his head back and forth.

"Just wait until the board hears about this," Hayley fumes.

"This is my store. I will decide what's best, starting with firing you," Giuseppe intones, as he steps off the escalator.

"You can't fire me!" she crosses her arms over her chest, thinking she has the upper hand.

"Who says? Now get out," Giuseppe nods at the guards.

Hayley huffs, pulls her arms free then marches away, nearly landing spread eagle on the floor when one of her stiletto heels break. She catches herself, slips it off, gets on the escalator and disappears.

"Good riddance," Giuseppe remarks, winking at his son.

"Elena?" Damon moves to stand in front of her.

"Yes, Damon."

"Thank you for everything. I would not have been able to do it without you. I hope you'll consider staying with us?"

"I have to go back home to take care of my store... Merry Christmas, Damon."

"Merry Christmas, Elena."

"Bye, Damon," Elena says sadly as she takes her daughter's hand and just as they're about to step on escalator, they hear his voice.

"Merry Christmas, Annie."

"Bye Damon," she pulls free from Elena's hand, runs over and gives him a hug.

Damon picks her up and carries her to Elena. Setting Annie down, he stares into Elena's eyes.

As he leans forward, her pulse races. A small lock of hair tumbles in front of her face, resting just in front of her cheek. With one swift slide of his thumb, Damon brushes it out of the way. Looking into his eyes, she sees the deep pools of blue. His lips touch her cheek.

Time stops.

Her heart comes to a halt.

Her breath catches in her throat.

Their fingers lock together like puzzle pieces. As his lips leave the side of her face, the spot they touched burns and tingles delightfully. A hot blazing fire pulses through her and her cheeks paint themselves a rosy red. He pulls away silently but their eyes lock in a conversation of their own.

Blowing out a breath, Elena forces a smile, "Goodbye Damon." She takes her daughter's hand and departs the store, knowing that she won't be seeing him again for a long time... _if ever. _

* * *

"I just got a phone call from Sheila. Bonnie's going to New York City with a new theater troupe. Apparently a producer was in the audience at her play and offered her a job." Miranda sits down on the couch beside her daughter.

"That's amazing. I'll give her a call later so I can congratulate her," Elena smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Miranda watches as they drift to the Christmas tree. Laying her hand on Elena's leg, she gives it a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm glad to be home, at least for the time being. But I miss him."

"Damon, your boss?"

"One of my bosses, but yeah, he's the one."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know mom...," she sighs, turning her head to meet her mom's sympathetic gaze.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Oh mom, my life is here, his is there, it wouldn't work. I don't want to give him false hope if he's feeling this too."

"I admire your compassion, Elena but where is it written that you have to spend the rest of your life in this town or he in the city for that matter?"

"Nowhere, I guess. I need to think. Goodnight," she kisses her mom's cheek and retreats to her bedroom to have a good cry.

* * *

"Mommy, look! Blue skates!" Annie screams excitedly when she pulls them out of the box.

It's Christmas morning and seeing her daughter so happy improves Elena's mood. "Blue skates, they're very nice," she snaps a picture of Annie holding them up.

"How did Santa know?"

"Santa knows everything," Miranda winks at her granddaughter.

"Daddy would have loved this, I just wish I had made enough to get the store out of arrears."

"Yeah, he would have loved it. Elena, you did what you could, there's no dishonor in that. Wherever your father is, I know, he's incredibly proud of you."

"Mommy, can we go skating?"

"That's a wonderful idea. Let's get dressed. And you," she looks at her mother, "hot chocolate and cookies when we return?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you both a little later. Have fun," she retreats into the kitchen to put the turkey in the oven.

A short time later, Elena and Annie leave the house. The skating rink isn't far away so they opt to walk with Annie having the new skates draped over her shoulder. With her eyes on all the merriment of the day, people wishing her Merry Christmas and Silver Bells playing over the downtown PA system, she doesn't notice the dark haired man's approach.

"You left before I could give you your bonus."

"Damon! What are you doing here?" Elena gasps, shocked to find him standing in front of her.

"I hope it's not too late. Dad decided to reinstate them."

"Oh my God, Damon," her eyes tear when she sees the amount. "Now I'll be able to save the store, thank you," she wipes them away and smiles, "You didn't have to come all this way."

"Well I should tell you that dad's drawing up plans for a couple new departments, one is a confectionary shop. I suggested that maybe we could sell your candies?"

"Are you serious? That is amazing," she looks down at Annie with a radiant smile before meeting Damon's. "I guess all our Christmas wishes came true."

Damon closes the distance between them, takes her face in his hands and then his lips seek hers, tasting, demanding, devouring, making him want more and more.

She kisses him with the same desire and passion that he's kissing her with. She threads her fingers in his hair and pulls until she elicits the sexiest growl from him.

His hands skate up and down her sides as his lips trail down her neck, he stops only when he feels a tug on his arm.

"Annie!" he stoops over, "I've been itching to kiss your mother again since you two left the city, I hope that's okay?"

"It's okay," she beams at him.

His eyes drift to Elena's and back to the little girl's. "Santa brought you skates? I take it you're headed to the rink, mind if I tag along?"

"I don't skate but you're welcome to join us," Elena offers, the butterflies in her tummy fluttering chaotically.

"I'll teach you. Come on," he links hands with both girls and they lead him to the skating center. While slipping into their rental skates, they watch Annie glide onto the ice. When Elena looks up at him, Damon grins and lowers his mouth to kiss her again.

Sweetly.

Slowly.

They have all the time in the world.

_To make the journey and not fall deeply in love - well you haven't lived a life at all. You have to try. Because if you haven't tried, you haven't lived..._

* * *

_**Happy New Year and we hope 2020 brings you all much joy and fulfilled dreams. **_

_Anthony Hopkins speaks the last sentences in 'Meet Joe Black'. This is also an old movie - rewritten for Damon and Elena. __Much of the dialogue has been rewritten but credit the screenwriters_ \- all rights belong to them - for the story idea. _I've read and tweaked this many times so please forgive any grammar errors. Eva's looked it over too. It's funny, sometimes I only notice them after the chapter or story is posted. The nice thing is that fanfic lets you fix them. _

_We're taking January off, I'm working hard to finish "When The Bullet Hits the Bone" but it's another story that was meant to be short and now I'm on chapter 18. So we'll see how it goes. There's Valentine's day to think about too. Work has been crazy, I've been sick this week so missed a couple of nights but they're calling incessantly to pick up shifts._

_Thanks for making 2019 such a memorable year for us. You're the best, all of you and we can't thank you enough for all you do to support us. _

_We'll see you sometime in 2020. Take care and have a truly wonderful day and new year._


End file.
